Dangerous Liaisons
by Kimberley Jackson
Summary: Jack, Irina and Anna Espinosa have an interesting encounter in a hotel room in Santa Monica.


Author: Kimberley Jackson

Co-Author/Advisor: Lynne

Title: Dangerous Liaisons

Rating: NC-17

Setting: During season 4, one week after Anna Espinosa shot Nadia. Jack knows that Irina is alive, he never tried to kill her, but faked her death. This story was started before episode 21 + 22 were aired.

Summary: Jack, Irina and Anna Espinosa have an interesting encounter in a hotel room in Santa Monica.

Big thanks to Lynne, who did not only beta the story, but gave advises and ideas. Therefore she can be considered as co-author – which is why I gave her that title. ;) huggles Thanks for all the work you put into this

A/N: If you don't like threesomes, kinky sex or Jack/Irina stories, you will rather want to leave.

The first thing she did upon entering the room was part of a routine that had become like second nature over the years. Shrugging off her coat, she pulled the gun out of her waistband and kicked open the door to the small bathroom. The door slammed loudly against the tiled wall, and Irina entered the room, her narrowed eyes quickly scanning for possible intruders. Then she dropped the weapon. The room was empty. Quietly she opened the smaller of her two bags and took out a hand-held computer with which she went through the room, her eyes fixed on the small LCD screen while she scanned every corner for bugs.

Irina could hear the laughter of people enjoying the hotel's pool area floating in from outside. With a deep sigh, she left the bathroom, visibly more relaxed than before. First, she needed to identify the sender of the email she had received three days prior. It had not been sent with the security protocol she and Jack had established, and its contents had been brief: "Santa Monica, Friday – 1600, Hotel Morning Star, Bridge Suite. Be there. Have information."

Naturally, she had taken her usual security precautions, attempting to back-trace the message to its sender. She'd reached a dead end, even after checking the hotel's reservation log for this room to see who had made the reservation. Irina came to the conclusion that the sender of the email could only be someone with access to all important and secure systems, which excluded most of the people who wanted to kill her. They were all either criminal who were now in prison or on the run, since, thanks to her, their former employers wished them dead.

Still, Irina was prepared for the worst-case scenario. She looked to the large clock on the wall and went to the window. Carefully, she pulled the curtain aside to glance down. Aside from tourists and barkeepers who were running from one chair to the other to serve the guests drinks or cocktails, she couldn't see anything alarming. Yet she had a bad feeling, a nervous tickling at the back of her neck – as if she were not alone.

Long sleepless nights in airplanes were catching up to her, and she lifted her arms over her head and stretched out her weary limbs. She was no longer twenty-five. For a brief second, she thought about taking an early retirement, then smiled ironically. Where could an internationally wanted terrorist spend the rest of her life in peace?

She turned around and her smile faded away at once when she saw the person standing three meters away from her. Almost shocked, she lifted her weapon and for a moment was caught totally off guard. She felt that she was losing control and forced herself to focus. "Anna Espinosa." Her expression changed into a cold smile, which was returned by the addressed woman.

"Irina Derevko! What a pleasure to meet you again. A sentiment that you surely don't share..."

"I'm surprised you are still alive," Irina noted, releasing the safety guard of her gun. Anna did the same.

"So are a lot of people," She dryly replied, not lowering the weapon that she was pointing at Irina's forehead. A silent duel took place between them, a battle of mental strength. The one who was to lose control first would be the one who died. Irina was aware of the situation... she knew Anna couldn't fire her gun without causing her to shoot as well. Neither could Irina, otherwise Anna would fire back. Either way they were both going to die.

"The email came from you? I am impressed." Irina broke the silence, a faint smile crossing her expression.

"No... I just intercepted it. I've been trying to find you for some months now and had acquired some of your security protocols. I would have expected you to be more careful, especially since a lot of people want you dead," Anna informed her absolutely self-secure. "Including me."

"I wouldn't have expected else." Irina waited for the right moment, but Anna was still too conscious of her surroundings. Again, a heavy silence fell over the room while the two women simply looked at each other, measuring the chances to attack. They were absolutely equal, both having been raised to be lethal weapons during the time of the cold war. Their methods were basically the same, as was their way of thinking – yet, this time, Anna had the advantage of surprise on her side. Irina was tense, uneasy and insecure, knowing that her only chance was to not let her enemy know that weakness.

"You have a quality..." Anna said, tilting her head slightly to the side. "You tend to make people really angry at you."

"So do you... I heard about Rome and your failure. Seems your employers were not happy to lose all that money..." Irina replied dryly, but Anna could see through her methods.

"My employers can't worry about that anymore..." Anna smiled, and Irina took a slow step back, trying to maneuver them into a tactically better position. Anna followed each of her steps. "But what about you? I've heard that eighty percent of the governments in the world are willing to deliver you gift-wrapped to the United States... that's really sad." Sarcasm was dripping from her heavily accented voice. "By the way, I had an interesting encounter with your daughter last week. I wonder if she made it..."

"What?" Her daughters were her weakness, and Anna knew that. She had scored a direct hit, striking Irina at her weakest point. For a moment, she lost her focus, and her eyes trailed around the room, providing an opening that her opponent immediately took advantage of. She closed the distance between them and forced Irina against the wall before she could regain control.

"What did you do to Sydney?"

"Oh, not Sydney... that other one – Nadia… She is as beautiful as her mother…" Anna replied softly, her tone dangerously flirtatious, as her eyes trailed down Irina's slender, but strong, body.

Irina's eyes narrowed. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. Nadia... Anna had found Nadia. How was she able to do so? What had happened to Nadia? Was she still alive? She pressed back against the wall, searching for a way out. The situation had turned, she felt that. Her momentary loss of control had put Anna into the position of power in this conversation.

Anna shook her head slowly, the hint of a cold smile on her face. Nothing in her eyes betrayed any emotion – sometimes Irina doubted that she had any at all. "Irina, we could have been a really good team. Instead, you chose to steal my keycard and simply vanish."

"You mean the keycard you had stolen from that security guard the night before? We are in a nasty business Anna. Sometimes you win, sometimes you don't. That's the way it goes."

"Yes," Anna hissed, anger flashing inside her. Unexpectedly, she closed the remaining meter between them and pressed the gun into Irina's neck, immediately feeling Irina's gun pressed into her chest. Slowly, Anna lowered her face to hers, so that her lips were almost touching Irina's cheek. "Except for you…you always have to win. Isn't that how you play Irina? To win…by any means necessary."

"Are you reproaching me for turning your own methods against you?" Irina asked coolly, ignoring Anna's hot breath against her cheek.

"No, I am not reproaching you for your methods, but for the way you deceived me! You made me believe that we were equal partners. You sent me to acquire the card, letting me do the dirty work, and then you just disappeared, leaving me to be your scapegoat," Anna murmured angrily. "I liked you, I really did. We would have been good partners – in and out of bed."

Irina closed her eyes at the vivid memory of the single night they had shared and turned her head away, but Anna forced her to hold her gaze.

"Don't interpret too much into that one night. It was merely a means to an end." Irina clarified without emotion. "As you said, win by all means necessary! Of course, I didn't believe that you would fall for your own tricks..."

"Bitch!" Anna yelled, pushing her roughly against the wall. Irina had not anticipated that violent outburst and failed to steady herself before her back hit the cold stone. In the next moment, she Anna's gun press into her stomach forcefully. "I don't have to tell you that a hit in the stomach leads to a very slow and painful death…and is in fact, the most painful way to kill someone, do I?"

"Shoot me..." Irina hissed back. "But I will shoot you at the same time."

Anna looked down at the gun pointed at her chest, and slowly touched Irina's fingers with her free hand. Her thumb brushed lightly over them, as she looked up again, the grip around her own weapon loosening a little. Irina returned her stare, her determination to pull the trigger at the first opportunity evident in her eyes.

Smiling faintly, Anna softly loosened Irina's fingers from the weapon, wiggling it suddenly out of her hand. Irina hissed when her hand was twisted to a painful point, and she was forced to let go of the weapon. Panic flashed briefly across her widened eyes. For a few more seconds, Anna kept her own weapon pointed at Irina's chest, before lowering it and placing both weapons on a nearby table.

Anna anticipated Irina's sudden move to reach for her gun and grabbed her hand, pinning it against the wall. Her body pressed even closer to Irina's, with her mouth so close to her skin, that Irina could feel her hot breath on her cheek.

Her body stiffened as she tried to ignore the heat that the closeness of the woman generated in her. She tried to focus on the danger of the situation and not let herself get carried away by the passion rising in her. The night she had shared with Anna had merely been a job, nothing more. Of course, her body had not resisted the pleasure the woman had given to her. After all, she was only a woman who responded to physical touches. But that Anna's closeness aroused her now was just ridiculous – yet it was a fact she had to admit.

Anna's hand touched her soft cheek, ignoring her initial resistance. "You know, I could never forget your beautiful face. Ty samaya kra'sivaya zhenshchina v mire. And I know that you felt the attraction too that night."

"You must be crazy." Irina contradicted, trying desperately to keep her voice from trembling.

Anna's eyes fixed on the sensual lips of the woman in front of her. Irina fought to evade her sensual stare, still trying to free her hand from Anna's grip. Instead of gaining her freedom, her efforts only caused Anna to tighten her grip.

Then, very slowly, Anna bent forward, brushing Irina's lips with hers in a butterfly touch. When Irina didn't give a sign of either approval or disapproval, and just stood there frozen, Anna slowly started to nibble at the woman's lower lip.

It would have been a lie for Irina to pretend that she wasn't turned on by the soft lips of the other woman… by the strange and yet familiar female body that was pressing into her. For a split second, she wondered why she just let the younger woman have her way instead of pushing her away and shooting her. It wouldn't even take much effort. Anna was too distracted at the moment – this was a perfect time to take control of this game. Yet, something held her back. The part of her, which desperately longed for exploration of the unknown and wanted to know where a second night could lead her – not to mention the yearning for sexual fulfillment, which she had too long been deprived of. Living in hiding and being believed dead had its disadvantages...

Hesitating, she parted her lips slightly, allowed them to deepen the kiss – a possibility that Anna immediately took. Unhurriedly, her tongue darted out, tasting and exploring.

If their initial kiss had been tender and almost shy, the following kisses became passionate, reckless and needy. Hands moved over bodies, longing to explore and feel naked skin. Almost ravaging, Anna ripped open the cloth of Irina's elegant blouse, pushing it down her shoulders. Gasping, she took note of the expensive undergarment Irina was wearing, wondering for a moment, who the woman had been expecting to meet here. A tight corset in a pastel leopard design formed out her perfectly slender waist, fitting the spirit and passion of the woman, as if it had been invented only for her.

"Lovely..." Anna whispered and leaned into Irina, her head bending, so her lips were touching Irina's ear. While she started to bite and lick the lobe, her hands moved up Irina's belly over the fabric of the lingerie until they were cupping her breasts.

With a deep moan, Irina leaned in to the woman, her tongue darting out to taste the skin of her cheek. When Anna felt Irina's initial reluctance was gone, her touches became more insistent. Irina struggled to free her arms from the blouse they were tangled in, limiting the freedom of her movements. Finally, she was able to toss the cloth aside, her hands immediately starting to roam over Anna's body. She moaned and laid her head back when Anna's lips moved along her jaw line and down her throat.

Absently, she felt Anna's hands at the fly of her tight jeans, then on her hips, pushing down the firm material. She knew she should probably take the opportunity and end this now, but she couldn't think of one rational reason to do so. Sure, this was a woman in front of her – not to mention a dangerous terrorist whom she had deceived. It was not enough of a reason for her, though, to stop this delightful pleasure she was feeling right now.

Anna lifted her arms, assisting Irina's efforts to push her black top over her head.

"You have no idea how many times I dreamed of this since our night," Anna whispered, pressing Irina against the cold stone, while her lips ran along her cleavage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Funny... of all things you are, I would have never thought you bisexual." Irina remarked with an ironic undertone. Anna cocked her head, her eyes gleaming when they moved down Irina's body.

"Funny... of all things you are, I would have never thought you so reckless to provoke me to get rough in a situation like you are currently in." Anna's lips formed a faint smile. "Obviously we were both wrong with our expectations." Irina's both shocked and aroused moan when Anna pushed her hand into her jeans and against her core, died in another deep, almost bruising kiss. "So, I suggest, we find out how much of your feelings that night were faked..." she breathed against Irina's lips, noticing with a deep satisfaction how the breathing of the woman quickened.

The feelings waving over her were too strong to resist, and she didn't even try. Leaning her head back, Irina gave herself over to the passion that seemed to consume every nerve ending in her body. Just for a moment, she said to herself. Her hand clasped around Anna's wrist, holding her in place.

"That's how I want you..." Anna whispered against her jaw, moaning at the ecstasy she witnessed. Applying even more pressure, she continued to tease Irina through the material of her thong, while her lips nibbled along her jaw and finally down her throat.

"God yes..." Irina panted, biting her lips, when she felt an orgasm building up deep inside her. She tensed against the touches, her body starting to tremble against the other woman's body.

"Oh yeah…let it go." Anna forced Irina to look at her for a few seconds, then as the climax finally reached her, she swallowed her load moans in a bruising kiss that she only broke when she felt Irina's trembling begin to cease. Smiling, Anna stroked a strand of hair out of Irina's face, touching her cheek in a tender gesture.

"That was…nice…for a start," she remarked, her tone mocking, and Irina, who was still panting, chuckled sarcastically, trying to regain the ability to form words out loud.

"I'm sure you can do better," she finally replied in the same tone and flipped them around, pinning Anna's hands next to her head against the wall. Her lips hovered over Anna's, teasing her by evading every attempt she made to kiss Irina. "Let me be clear about one thing," Irina said friendly, but with a certain sharpness in her voice. "I don't like having my gun taken away, and even less do I like to be threatened."

"Understood," Anna whispered, looking at her sensual lips and wishing for nothing more than a kiss.

"Good..." Irina teased, grazing her lips softly. "Now... where were we?"

"You were about to get me off..." Anna whispered, joining in her playful banter.

Smiling, Irina brushed her thumb over Anna's lips, then slowly approached them with her own.

"Why don't we move this elsewhere?" Irina whispered at her lips. "Somewhere more comfortable, like the bed."

"Da," Anna nodded, pulling her head to hers to unite their lips in another short kiss. "But you get rid of those jeans first."

Irina cocked her head slightly at this order, but complied, pushing her jeans down. After she had slipped out of the white high heels she was wearing, she kicked the jeans carelessly away. "Your turn."

Anna smiled arrogantly, zipped open her cargo pants and only three seconds later, they joined Irina's pants on the ground. "Another amazing side to you," she whispered. "I wouldn't have expected you to wear exclusively expensive lingerie underneath."

Every slow step Anna took towards her, Irina moved back, her eyes gleaming playfully. "I have millions of dollars in my bank accounts. Why not spend a few of them for expensive underwear. Being a terrorist has to pay off somehow."

Anna chuckled and took Irina's hand to lead her to the bed. The women turned around and... froze.

They were both equally stunned and shocked as they realized the sudden presence of the man, who was sitting on the bed, his gun placed on the mattress next to him, while he observed them with interest. His eyes reflected amusement, as well as deep surprise, since, of all the things he had expected to find in this room, this was definitely not one of them.

Jack Bristow had always thought he knew his wife – correct that: ex-wife, now lover – but obviously he had been wrong. Like in so many cases where she was concerned. But of all the things he had expected from her, finding her heavily engaged in a sex game with another woman was something he would have never imagined – especially if the woman wanted to kill her. Not that he didn't enjoy the show – who was he to complain about a gift that not even two percent of all men ever received in their whole life.

"Jack..." Irina breathed almost soundlessly, staring at him as if he was a ghost. Subconsciously, she realized that she was still holding Anna's hand and quickly separated them.

He looked at her. "Oh, don't even pay attention to me... please go on with... whatever you had planned." Was he wrong, or did his wife just blush very slightly? Point taken, he mused silently with a certain satisfaction. Shifting slightly, he tried to find a more comfortable position for himself, given that his pants suddenly seemed incredibly tight.

Anna chuckled, and a smiled crossed her lips when she noticed Jack's playfulness. With his gun forgotten next to him, he didn't look very dangerous at the moment, but more... A soft laugh escaped her lips, when she noticed the uneasiness he was obviously in. She wasn't particularly interested in how long he had been here – or how he had been able to enter the room without them noticing for that matter. What interested her now was the fact that he was here, and what he saw obviously even made him forget about his gun. That could turn out interesting, she mused and winked at Jack seductively.

"Well, I suggest then that... you make yourself comfortable wherever you like while we finish what we started."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, as Anna pulled his wife towards her, and kissed her hotly while urging her back towards the bed. Irina protested softly, eventually managing to free herself and bring some distance between them. Insecurely, she looked at Jack, who was observing them with an unclear expression in his eyes.

"It's not what you think..." she started to explain, and Jack cocked his head, grinning slightly. Irina stared at him when the realization dawned on her. He was turned on like hell. His eyes wandered up and down her body, while Anna approached her from behind, wrapping her arms around Irina's body. Her lips started to nuzzle Irina's neck and draw their path along her shoulders. Allowing Anna to continue her explorations with her lips and hands, Irina never lost Jack's eyes. She was standing merely two meters away from him at the edge of the king-sized bed.

"Your husband seems to enjoy watching," Anna whispered teasingly into Irina's ear, while her tongue played at her lobe. Irina moaned involuntarily when Anna brushed the sensitive spot under her ear with her lips. "Why don't we give him something to remember?"

With these words, she turned Irina around and tossed her backwards onto the bed. Irina gave a soft shriek when she unexpectedly fell and found herself lying on the soft mattress. Anna lay down next to her and moved her hand over her belly, her head bent over Irina's. Softly, she continued showering Irina's face with short kisses, soon turning over to nibble along her chin. Irina eventually gave in to the pleasure, laying her head back to grant the woman more access.

She stretched her arm away from her body and brushed Jack's hand accidentally with hers. Her fingers clenched into the sheets while soft moans escaped her lips. For few more seconds, Jack stuck to simply watching them, before he bent over slightly, covering Irina's hand with his, softly loosening her fingers from the mattress. He entwined his fingers with hers and led her hand to his lips to place a hot kiss on her pulse point. He couldn't define whether the sensual moan that followed from her was caused by his caress or something Anna had done to her, nonetheless it encouraged him to continue kissing his way up her arm. Unhurriedly, his lips moved along her tender flesh, with every inch becoming more courageous. Eventually he was lying next to them on the bed, leaning on his elbow.

Irina looked at him, her eyes clouded with desire and passion, her tongue moistening her lips, wanting him to kiss her. But he reveled for a few more moments in just the sight of her and Anna, who slowly unhooked the first buttons of her corset. Fascinated, Jack ran his index finger down the sensitive skin of Irina's neck. His lips followed his finger, being only a hair's breadth away from her skin. Yet, he didn't touch her, his hot breath being the only caress. It was enough to drive her crazy and ignite the flame of passion inside her to an almost unbearable heat.

Anna had watched his erotic caress interestedly and when his eyes met hers, she smiled. Reaching over, she started to loosen the tie around his neck. Jack looked into her eyes intensely, as he helped her in pulling the tie over his head and opening the buttons of his shirt.

"Your husband is an attractive man, Irina..." Anna whispered, not taking her eyes off Jack's. Smiling, Irina moved her hand through Jack hair, then pushed the shirt down his shoulder.

"I know," was her hoarse reply. "Very attractive." She sat up and crawled behind him, tenderly pulling off his shirt, while Anna started to kiss his throat and down his chest. Smiling, Irina moved her fingers in a light, tickling touch over his shoulders and down his arms to take hold of his wrists and turn them softly around to his back. He groaned and leaned his head back into her, while she started to nibble at his earlobe. She pressed her chest as close as she could against his back and arms, while her lips started to suck at the point she knew was a sensitive spot. Rewarded with a deep moan, she smiled against his skin.

"I missed you." Her words were whispered against his skin, and he bent his head so their noses were touching.

"I know..." he replied, brushing her lips in a short kiss with his. "I can feel how much." One of his hands moved between her legs, and Irina sighed, moving their lips into a second, deeper kiss. She allowed him to rub her erotically before she caught his wrist again and wiggled out of his grip. In a playful gesture, she bit his neck softly, immediately soothing the momentary stitching with her tongue.

Anna moved her lips down his stomach and finally worked to open his pants. Almost roughly, she pushed the black material down and freed his impressive erection. Jack moaned and held her back with a slightly protesting sound. Softly, Irina chuckled against his ear.

"It's okay, darling. Enjoy yourself." She breathed against his oversensitive skin. "Take it as my apology for my indiscretion with Sloane." Teasingly, she caught his mouth in another hot, open-mouthed kiss, swallowing his moan when Anna's lips closed around his penis. Masterfully, she moved her lips up and down his shaft, her hands finally joining in and massaging him rhythmically.

Unable to control himself any longer, he gave in to the passionate pleasure the women were offering him, each of his moans being swallowed by Irina's lips. She moved one of her hands away from his arm to touch his cheek and intensify their contact. Watching him on the brink of his release, given to him by another woman, turned her on. Breathing rapidly, she leaned her nose against his cheek.

All of a sudden, Anna stopped her sweet torture with a wicked smile, lifted her head to look at Jack and crawled forward to be face to face with him. "We don't want things to be over too quickly, do we honey?" she asked seductively when she noticed the almost disappointed expression in his eyes. Her lips touched Jack's in a short kiss, then she looked at him intently for two seconds, before she kissed him more intimately.

Gasping indignantly, Irina pushed her backwards. Desperately struggling to keep her balance, Anna eventually fell back. Pinning her hands over her head, Irina crawled over her, her legs at either side of the woman's body. With a dangerous expression in her eyes, she bent down, the distance between their lips being merely a few inches.

"Btch," Irina hissed softly, but with a certain sharpness in her voice. "You can do anything you like with him, but if you kiss him on the lips again, I am going to kill you."

With an amused chuckle, Anna held her eyes. "Possessive, are we?" For a moment the two women just fought a silent battle with their eyes, the hunger and lust reflected in both of them. Unexpectedly, Anna flipped them around without much effort, pinning Irina under her, who was surprised by having so suddenly lost control.

"You have no idea how much your jealousy turns me on." Anna then continued. "Shall we try to see how possessive he is?" She let go of Irina's arms and moved her hands over her breasts, while her lips engaged Irina's in a ravaging kiss. When she finally broke contact, leaving both of them breathless, she turned her head to look at Jack.

"You're wife is still way too rational about this. What do you think?"

"Definitely," Jack agreed, who was surprised, but also aroused by having seen his wife acting out jealousy over him. The two shared a wicked glance. Before Irina knew what was happening, Anna had moved down her body and pressed her lips to her abdomen, her hands firmly holding Irina's hips in place. Anna's touch caused a flame of heat to generate in her lower belly, and she bent her back intuitively. Moving his lips over her collarbone, Jack unclasped the remaining hooks of her cleavage and then pushed the material aside to gain full access to her breasts. Immediately his lips moved over her nipple, while his hand tenderly fondled her other breast.

Moving Irina's legs over her shoulder, Anna placed her hot mouth on the delicate skin of her inner thigh, running her lips closer and closer to her core. Irina's moans became louder and more passionate, and her body shivered with anticipation. Her head rolled back when she bent her chest towards Jack, at the same time trying to move Anna closer to where she wanted her. Her hand moved over Jack's muscled arm, finally clasping his shoulder when Anna pressed her mouth to her folds, teasing her through the material of her thong.

A prolonged moan left her lips. Anna paused and rose to her knees to remove the disturbing piece of cloth. Jack continued his tender explorations of her body, re-discovering all the spots he knew drove her crazy. His touches were a direct contrast to the almost rough passion Anna applied, when she laid her lips hotly to Irina's clit having removed the cloth boundaries between them.

Smiling at her sharp outcry, Jack moved his lips up her neck, blowing hot air against the sensitive spot right underneath her ear. She writhed in his arms, unable to control herself any longer as Anna continued her tormenting, slow caresses.

"Kiss me," Jack demanded hoarsely at her ear. "Show me how much you want this."

Irina turned her head, looking into his eyes, her view clouded. She panted against his lips, brushing his mouth with hers, while her hand moved into his hair, and she tried to fill her lungs with enough oxygen to fulfill his wish. All her efforts failed as Anna moved her lips lower, and after having steadied her grip on her hips, entered her with her tongue.

Irina's eyes fell close, while she started to whisper incoherent pleas to not stop. The sight of her, feeling her move uncontrollably in his arms, so close to her release made Jack lose control. He placed a soft kiss against Irina's cheek, then moved away from her and placed himself behind Anna. Bending over her back, he placed a deep kiss on the back of this strange woman, breathing in her female scent, while he pulled her underwear down her legs in a swift move. The soft moan that elicited from her told him that she wanted this as badly as him. Lifting her hips up against him, he entered her in a deep thrust. Deeply, she moaned against Irina's folds, and Irina cried out when the vibration of that sound against her clit sent violent shivers of pleasure through her body.

Fascinated by the effects his actions with Anna had on Irina, Jack concentrated on satisfying both. Every time he buried himself even deeper inside Anna, he increased Irina's pleasure to an almost unbearable point, since Anna's sounds of pleasure increased. His lips fell down onto Anna's back, as he changed the angle a little. His thrusts became more forceful and faster, while his hand moved up Irina's leg to rest at the back of her knee. Their moans mingled, interrupted by cries and pleas. They pushed each other higher and higher and finally, Irina came hard and violently, uncontrolled shudders running through her whole body. Her climax was quickly followed by those of the other two, and only moments later, they were lying breathless on the sheets. Anna's head rested on Irina's belly, her eyes closed, while Jack's hand found Irina's, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few minutes until their breathing evened out and they were able to form coherent thoughts again.

Slowly, Irina moved her hand over Anna's head as she felt the woman lift her weight from her body and move upwards. Their eyes met, before Anna's lips covered hers in a deep, needy kiss.

"Now I understand why you are so fond of him." Anna looked at Jack and gave him a seductive smile. "I could get used to getting fcked by him."

Irina smiled friendly, only her eyes giving away the dangerous mood she was in. "You know what?" she asked quietly, her hand burying in Anna's hair. "Don't get used to it!" With a swift, forceful pull at her hair, Irina turned them around until she was leaning over Anna. "This is a unique experience, not to be repeated."

The fire was ignited inside them anew, the air between them charged with fury and need. But this time Irina refused to let Anna take over control. She let her hands walk down the woman's slender, but muscled body. The feeling of a female, instead of a male body under her felt strange, but had an incredibly erotic appeal to her. Sure, she had slept with Anna once before, but back then it had been a job, not for pleasure. This time she allowed herself to take in every feeling she had.

Slowly she bent down to place a hot kiss on Anna's belly. The woman closed her eyes and moved Irina's hand to her breast. Irina fulfilled her wish, starting to caress her nipple, while she let her lips do a slow walking down her body.

Anna sighed in delight, hissing in air when Irina scratched her teeth tenderly along her oversensitive skin.

Jack watched them in stunned fascination and didn't move from the spot. The initially satisfied heat returned to his groin. He felt his member harden anew when he watched his wife caress the other woman so erotically, imagining she would tease him that way. Her skin was glistening with sweat and screamed for him to touch her. The playful look she gave him, combined with a seductive smile, betrayed that she had exactly planned for him to react that way. He forced himself to wait, knowing that the challenge of who would lose control first, was going to increase their passion to an almost unbearable level.

Therefore he turned onto his side, his head popped onto his elbow, and watched the two women getting it on again.

Irina took her time with Anna. The fact that Jack was observing them worked as an incredible turn-on, and Irina was surprised at how immensely satisfying the needs of another woman suddenly aroused her. Well aware of Jack's attention, she made sure to give him a full show of her skills, paying special attention to the spots she knew aroused him most. Jack moaned lowly and imagined her lips hot and wet on his skin, her tongue driving him crazy. His fantasies made it even harder for him to hold back and not just grab Irina right away. Sure, Anna had fulfilled his initial lust, but not his need for his wife.

"Where do you want me to kiss her Jack?" Irina finally asked throatily, biting her lip when she noticed that he was fully erect again. Jack smiled viciously, knowing the game she was playing. She obviously knew what fantasies her intimate touches aroused in his mind. Therefore, he decided to take the challenge.

"I want you to do her... with your mouth." He ordered her, expecting her to hesitate. He should have known that Irina Derevko never failed to surprise him. Instead of showing any kind of insecurity, she laid her lips to Anna's wetness and started to lick her clit. Anna's moans increased and she started to writhe against the touch when Irina continued relentlessly to push her higher towards another climax.

Not taking his eyes off them, Jack lifted slightly and watched his wife satisfying the woman expertly. Silently he wondered how many times Irina had had sex with a woman – only the thought almost broke his control, so he forced it back quickly.

Anna started to murmur incoherent encouragement in a mixture of Russian and English, her hand burying in Irina's hair. It was obvious that she was also surprised by Irina's skills.

The tension in Jack's groin almost threatened to consume him when he watched Anna climax long and hard. Irina waited until her passionate cries had subsided before she kissed her way up over Anna's abdomen. Then she loosened from the woman, looking mischievously at her husband.

"Was that to your satisfaction?" She asked innocently, only her eyes betrayed that she already knew the effects it had on Jack. She approached him with feline movements.

"Your skills look like they were based on a good amount of experience," he remarked throatily, his eyes blazing dangerously. Irina cocked her head, determined to enjoy his obvious jealousy.

"Maybe they are. Does it disturb you?" She mused with a faint smile, her eyes never losing his.

Growling, Jack grabbed her before she really knew what was happening and threw her onto the mattress, covering her body with his. Irina moaned when his lips consumed the skin on her neck roughly. Her controlled passion changed to an uncontrolled outburst of fire that turned her blood into a floating stream of molten lava.

"In that case, I think it's time to remind you where you belong," Jack uttered into her ear, watching her eyes widen when he entered her deeply, pinning her hands over her head. "And most importantly, to whom you belong."

"Oh yes..." she sighed, desire and need clouding her eyes while she pulled her legs to her body, intensifying their joining. "Show me."

He pulled out of her, only to thrust inside again even deeper and more forcefully. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and she pressed his hands, which were still holding hers to the mattress, giving him complete power over her. He was the only person in the world who she not only allowed to take control over her, but for whom she wished to do so.

His lips covered hers in an almost bruising kiss, ravaging her mouth while he kept up a slow, intense rhythm with his body. When he finally broke the kiss, she gasped for air in a lack of oxygen, trying to urge him to move faster.

He didn't react and she rasped desperate pleas into his ear, undermined by hot kisses against his cheek and ear.

Her movements became more and more uncontrolled, her body arching against his hot skin to temporarily fulfill her need by the feelings that were created by skin touching skin. Eventually, when she was ready to promise the world to him if he just got her off, he allowed his own passion to take over, her surrender making him the winner. Starting to thrust into her faster and more forcefully, he fulfilled her wish. He silenced their passionate cries and moans with his mouth, their tongues imitating their almost rough lovemaking, until their lungs demanded for them to break apart.

When Irina's head rolled back, Jack buried his face into her neck, biting her skin softly while he urged them closer and closer towards the edge. The moment he felt her spasm wildly around him, the room filled with her uncontrolled cries, he couldn't hold back any longer and emptied himself inside her.

Their desperate thrusting turned into a gentle rocking of their bodies when their moans ebbed away. Their fingers were still locked and when Jack lifted his head from the crook of her neck, their eyes met. They held each other's eyes tenderly, before their lips engaged in a tender kiss, reassuring each other of the deep love each one was feeling for the other. Finally, Jack released Irina's hands and she framed his face with them, his forehead leaning against hers. Tenderly, he stroked a strand of hair out of her sweaty face and smiled. Words were unnecessary since his feelings were reflected in his eyes. Irina returned his smile, closing her eyes in the blissful feeling of being loved by him.

When they finally turned their heads to look at the woman next to them, Anna was observing them with interest, sitting leisurely on the mattress.

"I have to say, your stamina is astounding considering your age," she mused with a wink.

"Our age?" Jack and Irina asked outraged at the same time, still a little out of breath, which caused Anna to chuckle. Without a further comment, she moved to the edge of the bed with a regretful expression on her face.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you and enjoy myself a little bit more, I am way behind my time schedule. So, if you'll excuse me now... although I am sure you don't actually need me here." With a lewd leer, she got up, collecting her clothes from the ground, while Jack moved his weight off Irina, kissing her cheek softly. Irina smiled, exhausted and turned around onto her belly, her head resting on the pillow. With a contented sigh she closed her eyes. Jack moved his body close to hers, snuggling up to her back while his lips kissed the back of her neck tenderly. Slowly and unnoticed, his hand wandered under the pillow next to where Irina's arm was resting, while he continued whispering words of tenderness into her ear.

When Anna was fully dressed, she ordered her hair in front of the mirror, her eyes fixed on the couple on the bed through the looking glass. Slowly her hand reached out for the table on which their weapons still lay. Without making any sound, her fingers closed around the cool metal, and she slowly released the safety catch to keep the clicking sound as quiet as possible.

The next things happened quickly. All of a sudden, Anna turned around in a rapid movement, the expression in her eyes cold and calculating. The hand that was holding the gun reached out, the barrel pointing at Irina's head. But before she was able to pull the trigger, the silenced sound of another gun filled her mind, and she felt her knees weaken. In total disbelief, she stared at Jack, who was also holding a weapon in his hands, his eyes cold and emotionless. For a moment Anna wondered where he had taken that gun from all of a sudden, then she broke down, her mind fading into a blissful darkness before she could even feel the pain of the bullet that had bored through her heart.

Irina slowly lifted her head from the pillow, her eyes wide in shock when she turned around and saw the dead woman on the ground, the weapon still in her hand. Stunned, she stared at her husband. Jack turned his face to her and smiled, softly kissing her on the cheek.

"It's okay... relax."

"You killed her," Irina breathed, silently congratulating herself for this intelligent statement of the obvious. Of course she was used to dead people – that was part of her job. But this outburst of violence had caught her totally off guard when she was still lost in the blissful aftermath of the sex they had just had. Desperately she struggled to regain her control and coolness.

"Yes," Jack dropped his weapon. "She wanted to kill you. That's what she came for in the first place." He wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close to him again.

"You..." Irina whispered and turned her head to face him, the realization of who had set up this meeting suddenly dawning on her. "You were the one who sent me the message to come here over the insecure connection so that Anna would see it!" She didn't know whether to be angry for having been his lure or proud for this ingenious plan. "You wanted her to come here, because you knew she wanted to kill me!"

"Yes." Jack admitted. "It was the only way to trace her. She put our daughters' lives in danger. Nadia was almost killed last week." His voice sounded as if this were the most natural reaction to Anna's crimes. Well, Irina mused silently, in their business, it was actually.

"How is Nadia? Anna hinted at her being seriously hurt. Is she alright?" Irina's eyes reflected true worry and concern, and Jack buried his head in her hair.

"She will make it. After all she has the stubbornness of her mother."

Irina chuckled. "And the willpower of her father." She kissed Jack softly on the lips, and they reveled in the tender touch for a few more seconds. Then Irina broke the kiss and sat up, remembering the situation they were in. "We should go, before anybody comes up and sees the corpse."

"I will take care of that," Jack promised. They left the bed and collected the pieces of clothing from the ground. Quickly they got dressed, putting the room back to order and removing the traces that they had been here.

"By the way," Jack mentioned in passing. "The one thing I did not expect was to find my wife heavily engaged in erotic games with the woman who wanted to kill her."

Irina chuckled. "Jack, how long had you been sitting on the bed?"

"Quite some time. I thought I should probably rather not disturb you two. Was she... I mean... do you regularly sleep with women or..."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous," Irina murmured with an amused smile without looking up, while she searched Anna's pockets. "I slept with Anna once about a year ago, because she had something I wanted. It didn't mean anything. Although living in hiding pulls on my nerves, I was never that frustrated."

"You were frustrated?" Jack asked playfully, and Irina looked up at him, a warning expression reflected in her eyes. He smiled amused and Irina lifted herself to her feet again.

"She's clean. No hints to who she is or why she was here." She closed her bag, which was standing on the ground, then turned to face Jack. "I should go."

"Yes, you should."

They nodded at each other, their tender look expressing what they never managed to form into words: how much they loved and missed each other. Irina turned around and was just about to go, when Jack's voice calling out her name held her back. She stopped, her hand already at the handle of the door.

When she turned around slightly confused, Jack's lips laid to hers in a sweet, unexpected kiss. "When you get frustrated again..." he whispered close to her mouth, drowning in her brown eyes. "You know how to contact me discreetly." His hand caressed her cheek in a last gentle touch.

Irina cocked her head, a soft smile playing around the corner of her mouth. "I'll keep that in mind." She admitted, half turning to the door before giving Jack another look. "Oh, but next time I'd prefer just the two of us engaged... as much as I enjoyed this today."

"Noted," Jack commented with a dry smile, then watched Irina leave the room. He knew that they would soon meet again.

And a week later, he found an encrypted email in his spam folder, giving him the location of a hotel in Shanghai, together with the note 'Miss you'. He smiled. This was certainly not the happy family life everybody dreamed of, but it was a way for them to be together. Therefore it was perfect...

END


End file.
